Man of Myth and Legend
by Tekqueen
Summary: Another fustrating day with Pete turns out to be one Myka tires to use a bet to try to get him to finish an inventory but turns into one where she has to try to put aside her fustrations with him to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Man of myth and Legend

"Come on Pete don't be so annoying the sooner we get to aisle twenty six four b the sooner we can get out of here. You watching the game on your big screen tv and me outside on the porch watching the stars come out with a good book and some tea."

"You know me too well Myka but yet you should be having more fun than sitting alone on a porch with a dusty old book. Myka you need to get out."

"I'll make a deal with you Pete if you get your mind back on work and if we finish at five o'clock I'll join you at the local bar for a soda and I'll be buying the Pizza all night."

"Making free pizza an incentive good tactic Myka I admire that."

"So is it a deal or not Pete? I wouldn't think you would be able to pass up free pizza."

"Your right I can't it's a deal Myka wait we have to shake on it." He says as she comes back over to him."

"Oh this is silly but alright." Myka says extending her hand to him as they shake hands sealing the deal.

His mind back on the Job at hand and on free pizza and leaving the warehouse Pete moves more quickly down the aisle in taking an inventory. Eagerly wanting to finish his half of the work and to leave the warehouse and enjoy free pizza.

"Glad to see your more focused Pete."

"With proper motivation I can do anything."

"In this case the motivation being free pizza?"

"Precisely but there's more to it than that Myka."

"What might that be?"

"The free beer yes but also the thought of you losing a bet to me is an even more hilarious thought."

"Pete you are impossible." Myka says sighing.

"Ahhh ouch!" Myka says almost tripping.

"Focus Mika don't let him irritate you so badly he is nothing but an annoying over grown child." She says to herself.

Alone over in another aisle Pete continues working on the inventory assigned to him.

"Get back to work Pete oh she needs to get out more and loosen up a bit and have fun once in a while." he mumbles.

"You need to have some fun Myka once in a while rather than hiding in books all the time."

"I have fun in my own way Pete." she grumbles back at him.

"Sticking your nose in a book that you in a nut shell Myka."

"And you the over grown kid who can't concentrate on anything for more than a second."

"Lighten up Myka I'm only having a bit of fun."

"Sometimes I think you have too much fun at times Pete."

"There is no such thing as too much fun Myka."

"Well our definitions of fun are two very different things and get back to work Pete."

Getting back to work Pete starts back on the inventory report for Artie shelves that surround him are lined with artifacts and boxes.

Looking around the aisle he is in he sees an artifact that catches his eyes, "Wow this is cool." he says picking up the artifact.

"Wow I didn't know we had this in the warehouse no way this can't be," Grinning he looks at the identification plaque, "Oh it is yes."

Picking up the sword he realizes he is holding the legendary sword Excalibur from the stories of king author and the Knights of the Round Table. Like he had with the other sword Artie had made can't resist picking up and swinging it around entranced the swords beautiful song that it has as he swings it around.

"Put that artifact away Pete and get back to work."

"How did you know from all the way over in the aisle a few away from mine?"

"I just knew so now put it away whatever it is your playing with and get back to work unless you feel like losing a bet not only to me but to a girl." she says grinning knowing she has pushed his buttons well.

"Fine I'll put it away mom." He says sarcastically as he puts the sword back in it's place. "You sure know how to spoil my fun Myka."

Placing the sword back he accidently knocks down another artifact off the shelf with a sea shell with an iridescent blue liquid in it and a drop falls on his feet slowly soaking into his foot.

"Well at least it didn't brake."

"What didn't brake Pete?"

"Just a shell that fell off the shelf I knocked off the shelf when I put the sword back."

"Pete this isn't like at home where you can be careless when you knock something over here you have to be careful Pete."

"Sorrrrry. Oh would you look at this?" He says finishing the inventory just as it turned five.

"It's five O'Clock and the inventory is done you've lost the bet and the look on your face is priceless."

"Yes so I lost a bet big deal Pete."

"I won the bet, I won." he goats dancing around in a mocking way to anoy Myka for fun.

"I am leaving now and going to go back to the entrance to the warehouse and leave you can meet me at Lennas when your done gloating if you want to. It's up to you." Mika says turning to leave

"Ahhh!" he says as pain shoots through his feet.

"What is it Pete?"

"Nothing problibly landed on it wrong when I was running earlier this morning I'm ok."

"Are you done gloating now or do you need a minute more?"

"Well maybe a minute more Myka this is too funny miss got my nose in a book all time looses a bet to me." He gloats as she walks away from him a little bit mad.

" Myka come back I was only having a bit of fun please come back." He asks but she keeps walking away.

Going after her he steps again this time pain courses through his feet, " Myka come back please I need your help!" He shouts.

"Not listening to you your only going to rub this in my face again and I don't need it."

" Myka it's not about the bet I need your help Myka!"

Letting it go she continues to walk back to the entrance to the warehouse, "Pete!" Mika calls. Turning around she doesn't see him following her, "Pete!" She shouts to him.

" Myka please I need your help please." she hears his faint voice call out to her turning to look down the aisle she sees him swaying and stumbling on his feet hearing him fall to the floor she runs to him.

"Pete, Pete!" she yells running to him full speed down the aisle.

Coming up to Pete she sees his face has become pale and he has become extremely weak and light headed.

"I can't walk well I am so weak you have to help me back to the entrance to the warehouse Arties office."

"Ok put your arm around my neck and I'll help you back to the front of the warehouse."

"What no sweet talk or a smile first?" Pete teases his voice weak and labored.

Here's what I was thinking on the story this is a rough summary rough draft of ideas,

Myka helps Pete back to the front entrance of the warehouse carrying him on her shoulders as he hobbles along beside her.

"Sweet talk I don't do that Pete. Lean on my shoulder I'll help you back to Arties office and to the entrance to the warehouse."

"I'll try Myka I'm so weak and tired I feel all my strength is being drained from me."

"Keep taking don't black out stay awake Pete."

"I'm trying but I don't know if I can." he says his voice becoming weaker.

"Were almost there Pete."

Meanwhile in the office,

"Claudia I wish you would have asked me before you built this new computer to upgrade my system."

"Your stuck in the stone age Artie you needed an update."

"There is nothing outdated about my system it has worked for me well for years why change it?"

"Because I'm tired of inventory and I needed something fun to do and besides it's totally user friendly."

"Another hip hop buzz word of youth." Artie says sarcastically.

"Artie." Myka says entering the room with Pete weak and pale resting against her shoulder.

"What happened Myka?"

"I don't know Artie he was playing with a sword and knocked off the shelf and I didn't see what happened?"

"What did he knock off the shelf Myka?"

"It was just a sea shell nothing more than that it looked really old but it was beautiful in a way."

"A shell where were you which aisle were you in?"

"24a section 48f."

"Let me look here to see what is in that section." Artie says going to his computer to look up to see what artifact he had knocked off the shelf.

"Ahhh!" Pete says screaming in pain as the leather in his shoes starts to stretch and strain at the seams.

"Artie what's going on what's happening to Pete?"

"I don't know yet give me a minute."

"Looks to me like he's becoming a big foot." Claudia says quipping.

"Very funny Claudia more of that wavier wit I like so much."

"You don't always have to be so sarcastic Artie you can have a sense of humor about things."

"I will when the situation calls for it but for now this is not the time." Artie says grumbling at Claudia.

"Woah Artie his feet are getting bigger." Claudia says as she watches with Myka in startled amazement.

"Don't rush me Claudia."

"I'm not I'm just saying as it might be helpful info."

"Aahhh! Ahhhh!" Pete screams as sweat builds at his forehead as his feet slowly grow out of his shoes and start forming into a fin.

The black leather of his shoes falls to shredded fragments to the floor as his feet grow larger and larger fattening out into two large fins in the place of feet.

"Woah." Claudia says in shock.

"Pete stay awake try to please you have to stay awake."

"I'm trying but I don't know if I can the pain is so great I don't know how I can stay awake. Ahhhhhhh!" Pete screams again as pain courses through him again.

"Artie his fins are becoming larger can't you find info on that stone age computer of yours? I told you should try mine it's faster and you'd be able find things a lot easier."

"Don't nag me right now Claudia I'm working here go be annoying some where else."

"Claudia get a damp cloth for me I need to try to wipe away some of the sweat from his forehead."

"Right away Myka hold on Pete sorry about earlier I didn't mean to sound mean."

"I know you didn't thank you for staying." Pete says his voice weak.


	2. Chapter 2

Myka helps Pete limp back to the front entrance of the warehouse carrying him on her shoulders as he hobbles along beside her.

"Sweet talk? You know I don't do that Pete. Lean on my shoulder I'll help you back to Arties office."

"I'll try Myka, I'm tired all the sudden... I feel all my strength is being drained from me."

"Keep talking to me. Don't black out okay? Stay awake. Pete? What's my favorite color?"

"Purple. I'm trying Myka, I really am." he says his voice becoming weaker.

"Were almost there Pete."

Meanwhile in the office,

"Claudia I wish you would have asked me before you built this new computer to upgrade my system."

"Your stuck in the stone age Artie, you needed an update."

"There is nothing outdated about my system it has worked for me well for years why change it?"

"Because I'm tired of inventory and I needed something fun to do and besides it's totally user friendly."

"Another hip hop buzz word of youth." Artie says sarcastically.

"Artie." Myka says entering the room with Pete weak and pale resting against her shoulder.

"What happened Myka?"

"I don't know Artie he was playing with a sword and knocked off the shelf and I didn't see what happened... He just started moaning."

"What did he knock off the shelf Myka?"

"It was just a sea shell! Nothing more... it looked really old but it was beautiful in a way."

"A shell? Where were you? Which aisle were you in?"

"24a section 48f."

"Let me look here to see what is in that section." Artie says going to his computer to look up to see what artifact he had knocked off the shelf.

"Ahhh!" Pete says screaming in pain as the leather in his shoes starts to stretch and strain at the seams.

"Artie what's going on what's happening to Pete?"

"I don't know yet give me a minute."

"Looks to me like he's becoming a big foot." Claudia says quipping.

"Very funny Claudia more of that wavier wit I like so much."

"You don't always have to be so sarcastic Artie you can have a sense of humor about things."

"I will when the situation calls for it but for now this is not the time." Artie says grumbling at Claudia.

"Woah Artie his feet are getting bigger." Claudia says as she watches with Myka in startled amazement.

"Don't rush me Claudia."

"I'm not I'm just saying as it might be helpful info."

"Aahhh! Ahhhh!" Pete screams as sweat build at his forehead as his feet slowly grow out of his shoes and start forming into a fin.


	3. Chapter 3

The black leather of his shoes falls to shredded fragments to the floor as his feet grow larger and larger fattening out into two large fins in the place of feet.

"Woah." Claudia says in shock.

"Pete stay awake try to please you have to stay awake."

"I'm trying but I don't know if I can the pain is so great I don't know how I can stay awake much longer. Ahhhhhhh!" Pete screams again as pain courses through him again.

"Artie his fins are becoming larger can't you find info on that stone age computer of yours? I told you should try mine it's faster and you'd be able find things a lot easier."

"Don't nag me right now Claudia I'm working here go be annoying some where else."

"Claudia get a damp cloth for me I need to try to wipe away some of the sweat from his forehead."

"Right away Myka hold on Pete sorry about earlier I didn't mean to sound mean."

"I know you didn't thank you for staying." Pete says his voice weak.

Running off into a small kitchen Claudia comes back to the office with the cloth for Myka. "Here this should help." Claudia says handing Myka the cloth.

Pale and weak he screams again as his legs are pulled together forming a long tail scales painfully appear on his legs as it is turned a soft dark blue fading to a light blue at his fins.

"Ok I've got it 24a section 48f that is were most of the sea artifacts are kept ones that hold great power but in this case this artifact did much more than just making Pete weak."

"What do you mean Artie in English please?" Claudia says a little sarcastically.

"What I mean is Claudia is that the shell Pete knocked off the warehouse shelf was not an ordinary shell. It was the shell from the story The Little Mermaid."

"For real?"

"Yes for real Claudia as you say in your own youthful way. It was brought here years ago after the story was written."

"I know but in the story Artie it turned her into a human so why would it affect Pete this way?"

"The liquid that was in it when it fell on Pete it had the reverse effect on him any human who gets any of that on them would slowly painfully turn into what she was in the story a mermaid but in this case…"

"A merman interesting in an odd sort of way I'm sorry Pete."

"Ahhh! What is happening to me how am I going to go out tonight like this I'd end up on a fish platter."

"Well you're not going out at least not for a while not until we can figure out a way to und this and turn you back into a human again. For now Myka take care of him look after him and try to keep him out of trouble." Artie says lecturing again.

"Whoa ouch!" Claudia shouts falling over after Pete's growing fin knocks her off her feet.

"Sorry Claudia." Pete says his voice barley above a whisper.

"It's not your fault Pete I'm fine." Claudia says getting up.

"At least now I won't have to worry about finding scuba gear if I want to go diving." Pete says quipping as pain surges through him. "Ahhh!" he screams again his tail becoming longer and scales painfully covering it as he can't stay away any longer he passes out on the chair Myka had set him in.

"We have to get him out of here but without drawing attention to him he needs to be in water and lots of it how are we going to do this." Myka says.

"I'm sure if you give me a few moments I can rig something up in Pete's room for him a way he can still be in comfortable environment."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sure if you give me a few moments I can rig something up in Pete's room for him a way he can still be in comfortable environment."

"You could Claudia?" Myka asks.

"Yes I can Myka that is if stone age man here Artie will give me permission to do so." Claudia says turning to Artie.

"Alright you can but don't blow up Leenas we still need a place to sleep for the night."

"I won't blow up Leena's ok give me a bit more credit than that. I am good at updating things I proved it by upgrading your dinosaur system." Claudia says quipping back.

"Alright go Claudia be the wiz kid again but be careful and come back immediately after you're done."

"Thank you for the permission to go now so I can help Pete Artie. Myka I'll be back in a while keep him as comfortable as you can. I'll have his room remolded in no time."

"Thank you Claudia." Pete says his voice hardly above a whisper as he grinds his teeth against another wave of pain.

"Stay awake Pete I'll be back in no time try to stay awake." Claudia says leaving going towards the door to her El Camino.

Reaching the outside entrance door she climbs into her car along with some of her tools and with her stereo blaring with music she drives to the bed and breakfast. Enjoying the drive she finds herself singing along with the music playing.

Soon reaching the bed and breakfast she pulls up to the door and grabs her tools and goes to Pete's room. Moving quickly up the stairs Claudia reaches Pete's room, "Ok let me see what I have to work with here." Claudia says opening the door as she walks in.

Looking around Claudia thinks for a moment, "Ok I can work with this is going to be cake." She says with a grin as she knows she's going to have fun building this.

Building and moving things around soon Lenna comes up the stairs, "Claudia what are you doing to Pete's room?"

"Sorry about the noise Lenna but there is a unique situation here and I need to remodel Pete's room to make it more comfortable for him."

"What's wrong with the way things are now?"

"It's not well…" Claudia says.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for doing what your doing I'll leave you to work but if you need anything call for me."

"Thank you Lenna and hey I'm glad were friends again I didn't mean to be so blunt earlier."

"It's alright McPherson was trying to brake up the team and that includes our friendships. I'm glad were friends again to Claudia and our team is back together again."

"Thanks Lenna." Claudia says as Lenna goes back downstairs.

Working for hours Claudia finishes her work, "This is going to be great." Claudia says as she runs back downstairs to get back into her El Camino.

Cranking up the volume on her stereo again she makes the long drive back to the warehouse. "This is going to great." Claudia says smiling to herself as she pulls up to the gate finding it open still she drives up to the warehouse.

After parking her car next to Pete's car she goes into the warehouse happy and grinning at her latest feet of ingenuity.

"Pete wake up you have to wake up please try."

Waking up for a moment he can hardly open his eyes he is so weak, "Myka." He says his soft voice hardly auditable.

"Pete."

"Hey Myka…." Pete says his voice still very weak and soft, "Hi your still here?"

"Yes I am still here I wasn't going to leave you Pete." Myka says still dabbing his pale face with the cold cloth."

"Don't stop the cold cloth feels good on my face."

"Glad your awake again Pete."

"Oh what happened to me…?" Pete says as he passes out again.

"Myka."

"Claudia your back we have to get him to Leena's fast he is dehydrated he needs to be in water. Were you able to fix up Pete's room for him?"

"I was able to yes and he is going to be so comfortable this is going to be sweet." Claudia says smiling.

"Help me get him into the car we'll take Pete's car it's bigger and will accommodate his new form better. I'll get him by the shoulders and lean him against my shoulder and you get a hold of his fin and help me carry him to the car."

"Sure no problem." Claudia says picking up Pete's fin, "Wow the color of his fin is really beautiful it's almost an iridescent blue."

"It is rather nice looking Claudia but we need to get him to Leenas and into water fast he is so pale."

Dropping his fin Claudia fumbles to pick it back up, "I'm sorry Myka it's a little slippery."

"It's alright Claudia help me get him to the car."

"Thanks for not yelling Artie would have he seriously needs to loosen up."

"He means well he only wants to keep all of us safe and I think he feels bad Pete is this way to." 

"I know Myka I don't mean to be so hard on Artie at times but he has this way of irritating me sometimes. It's like he never listens to what I have to say or what ideas might help to improve things around the warehouse."

Getting out to the car, "Claudia open the door to the car after you set Pete's fin down but be careful we don't want to hurt him."

"I'll be careful I promise Myka." Claudia says setting down Pete's fin down carefully on the ground. Unlocking the car Claudia opens the passenger side door then opens the opposite door and gets in the back of the car moving to the adjacent door.

"Ok I thought his might be easier I can reach down from here and pick up his fin and help you get him into the care safely." 

"Hold on a minute and help me get him into a sitting position in the car then we can both lift his fin and get him into the car."

"Right that's a better idea Myka." Reaching up they manage to get Pete into the car safely so he is somewhat sitting in the seat of the car.

"Ok can you lift his fin safely into the car Claudia?"

"Yes I think I can if you want to get in and sit in the back seat beside him and use the rag here to keep him as comfortable as you can until we get to Lenna's." Claudia says handing Myka the cloth.

Closing the passenger car doors Claudia moves to the drivers seat of the car, "Keys."

"Here catch." Myka says as she tosses Claudia they keys to the car.

"Thank you."

"Try to get us there as fast as you can he is really pale and weak he needs to be in water."

"I know Myka I'll get us there as soon as I can. And are you giving me permission to drive like a race car driver here?" Claudia says with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Not to that extreme but safely hurry as fast as you can. I will try to keep him comfortable as much as I can. This cloth is amazing how did you create this so it would stay so cold and wet?"

"I used the snow globe artifact the one we used to break the stilly string when it stopped the gears in the processing plant for the neutralizer. I also was able to use the regenerative capabilities of the starfish and the cold of the snow globe and I was able create it."

"Very creative Claudia this is really nice you're quite an inventor."

"Thank you Myka it's nice to be recognized as the genius wiz kid I am someone to fully appreciate my talents." Claudia says smiling.

"Myka." Pete's weakened voice making them more alert.

"Pete your awake hey how are you?" Myka asks thoughtfully.

"Like I have been run over by a heard of elephants but otherwise fine. Could use a cold soda though I'm thirsty my strength is gone I'm….." he says as his voice drifts off.

"He's unconscious Claudia he needs to be in the water he's suffocating his face is so pale he looks like ghost."

"Were almost there Myka." Claudia says driving a little faster down the road. Pulling up to Lenna's Claudia gets out moving to help Myka get Pete out of the car.

"Claudia you get his fin and carefully get it out of the car and I'll be able to carry him on my shoulder safely." Myka says as she gets a hold of Pete leaning him on her shoulder as she maneuvers him out of the car while getting out herself.

"How are we going to get him back into his room now?"

"We'll figure this out Claudia I'll lean him on my shoulder and take his fin and then follow me up the stairs to Pete's room."

"Ok I think I can manage to follow behind you carrying his fin will that work ok Myka?"

"Sure that will work great then we can get him to what you created for him. It's not a fish tank is it?"

"Oh no not at all but something much cleaver than that Myka your going to like this and so will he." Claudia says smiling.

Carefully and slowly they make their way up the stairs to Pete's room, "I left the door open so we can carry him inside easier Myka."

"Great then we can get him inside safely he is so pale and weak I just want him to wake up and be the Pete that teases me about everything and anything." Myka says with a soft wavy laugh.

"He only needs to be in water then he will come around and be teasing you before you know it Myka. Not only giving you a hard time but also giving me a hard time to." Claudia says laughing as Myka smiles and laughs along with her.

Entering Pete's room Myka asks, "Ok Claudia where do we put him I mean what did you create for him?"

"Get him over to the bed Myka and he will be ok there."

"It's looks like a regular bed Claudia."

"It is supposed to look that way but it's not a regular bed Myka set him on the bed and you will see what I mean."

"Ok Claudia I trust you." Myka says as she sets Pete's head on the pillow making sure he is ok before Claudia helps her lift is fin onto the bed.

"Claudia this is amazing it's like water to him but if I put my hand on it's like a regular bed to me."

"Yes so the rest of us if we sit on it we won't get wet. I rigged this up by using a band of sensors that would change the molecules of the bed into water so for Pete it makes him feel like he is in a pool. Also that if anyone of us would sit upon it the feeling of it being a regular bed so then we wouldn't get wet."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is really cleaver Claudia how did you think of this?" Myka asks.

"He needed to be in water which was a no brainer and if anyone else were to sit on it we wouldn't want to get wet so it was fun to use the sensors to create this for Pete."

"Thank you for doing this and being such a great help to Pete and to me for helping me get him here."

"Hey no problem I have to say this Myka this has been quite and adventure. He looks kind of handsome as merman the color of his tale is beautiful the dark blue fading to a light blue at his fins its really beautiful."

"It is Claudia." Myka says softly as she stares at Pete for a moment thinking, "He may be childish and obnoxious at times but he really is a handsome man."

"Myka?" Claudia asks.

"Yes sorry I was trying to think of how we were going to tell him how he has fins instead of legs when he wakes up."

"No I know that look you were thinking about him to yourself." Claudia says with a knowing smile.

"Promise I wasn't anyway we need to do a bit of research and try to find a way to turn him back into a human."

"I'm on it stay here with Pete and I'll run back to the warehouse and get some of the books there and see if we can't find something in any of them to help Pete." Claudia says heading for the door.

"Claudia."

"Yes Myka?"

"Thank you again for helping Pete I couldn't have gotten him here without your help. You're really smart and intelligent despite what Artie might say at times but he thinks the same thing as I do."

"I know he does he never says it but I know he cares about me and knows that I am smart and intelligent. I just keep him on his toes around the warehouse and here to because someone has to." Claudia says grinning and laughing along with Myka.

"I won't be long Myka I'll come back with some books and then we can maybe order take out and pull an all nighter looking for info to help Pete."

"Sounds good Claudia and bring me some more Twizlers along with dinner."

"Sure be back in a few." Claudia says leaving Lennas going to her El Camino Claudia drives back to the warehouse singing along to her favorite music.

Enjoying the drive back she turns up her music a bit louder as she enjoys the song she's listening to. "This song is so cool." Claudia says smiling as she sings along.

Coming up to the warehouse gate she drives in and parks the car near the door to the warehouse. Going inside she finds Artie in his office turning he faces her with a stern look on his face.

"Oh what did I do now Artie go ahead yell scream at me as you always do." Claudia says bracing for the loud tone of voice.

"You took the manipulator sensors without telling me what did you do with them Claudia?"

"I needed them besides their harmless they only change the molecular structure of an object to something else. It's not like I took the wishing pot and filled the warehouse full of ferrets or took the superhero shorts and started to fly around the warehouse."

"Alright I'll let this one go but what did you do with the sensors?"

"I used them to create a bed for Pete so that if he is lying on it will feel like water to him and if anyone else does it is a bed to them so no one else would get wet if they sat on the bed. Ok if you want to rant at me some more then fine go ahead."

"That…is really creative Claudia that is smart."

"Whoa what? You're not mad or going to lecture me or anything really?" Claudia says supersized.

"No not this time." Artie says turning back to his computer.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Artie?"

"Claudia don't push me." He says in that tone that says back off.

"There's the Artie I know welcome back." Claudia says teasing him.

"What did you come here for just to annoy me or did you have a specific purpose in coming here?"

"I came to get some books to try to help Myka find a way to turn Pete back into a human instead of him looking like the sea food special."

"Go to the warehouse library and you should find some books there to take back to Myka so the two of you can work together to find a way to help Pete."

"Thanks Artie." Claudia says turning to leave.

"Wait do you have the access code?"

"Yeah I do."

"You have the codes to get into the library?" Realizing what he said he sighs, "Yes from when you hacked the gird to get into the warehouse why I am not surprised Claudia."

"Precisely Artie that is how I got the code but I would never hurt the warehouse Artie surely you know that by now."

"I know you wouldn't hurt the warehouse calm down and go to the library and find the books your hunting for."

"Thank you." Claudia says in a quick tone of voice leaving hurriedly from Arties office excited she finally gets to go into the library on her own.

Using the keypad to get in with the code she has gotten when she had hacked the warehouse grid. "This is so cool." She says as the doors open revealing a huge room filled with every book ever published.

"This is wicked awesome ok now Artie do you possibly have a system for looking up books in here?" Claudia says looking for a computer or something to look up books on.

"Oh Artie you have to update this dinosaur of a computer well at least I have my laptop with me now to use my twentieth century computer instead of this one from the eighteen hundreds." Claudia says hooking up her computer as she disconnected the other one.

"Now to get into the library database update oh you really need to update this database its stone age software. But no problem I'll interface it with my new software and yes got it." Claudia says bringing up the search screen for the libraries database."

Searching the database she finds some books to take back to Lenna's for further study. "Yes ok the original story that will give us an insight to the artifact that fell on Pete. Also a few journals to about the mythical sea creatures ok this is a good start I guess time to get the books then to go back to Lenna's for the rest of the day and night."

Going down the immensely long aisles she easily finds the books, "One of these days Arite when your not looking I'm going to come in here and update everything this place needs a big overhaul."

Fishing picking up the books she makes her way back to the front of the warehouse a bit board on the walk back she puts on her head phones and listens to music on the way back to Arties office and to the entrance to leave the warehouse.

"Claudia, Claudia!" Artie says as she is leaving but she doesn't hear him with her headphones and music going. "Claudia!" Artie shouts louder but still she doesn't hear him.

"Why do I bother trying to talk to her especially when she has her head in that iPod of hers?" He grumbles to himself as she leaves the warehouse.

At Lenna's Myka keeps an eye on Pete sitting next to him on the bed Claudia had created she dabs Pete's face with it thinking soon he will wake back up again. "Pete you have to wake up now it's time to wake up." Myka says in a nagging tone thinking he will wake up and tease her about it.

Still his face is extremely pale as he lays there unconscious next to her still Myka talks to him thinking somehow he can her still. "Pete I'm still here and were going to take care of you and turn you back I promise."

"Myka there you are?" Claudia says coming back upstairs with a stack of books and take out bags in hand.

"Here let me help you." Myka says getting up and taking the books from Claudia. "Why don't we go downstairs to the table down there it will be easier for us to start researching and reading through these books."

"Agreed it would be cramped up here to try to work on anything up here I'll meet you downstairs do you need any help with the books?"

"No I'm fine I'll be down in a moment." Myka says as she sets the books down for a moment and walks over to Pete again.

"Were going to figure this out and you'll be walking around here and annoying me again in no time. I'm just kidding on the last thing I said Pete." Myka says as she leaves picking up the books to meet Claudia downstairs in the living room adjacent to the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6

"Were going to figure this out and you'll be walking around here and annoying me again in no time. I'm just kidding on the last thing I said Pete." Myka says as she leaves picking up the books to meet Claudia downstairs in the living room adjacent to the balcony.

"Myka hi ok we have books that I brought from the warehouse so we can look through the books and try to find a way to help Pete."

"I want to help him we have to find a way to free him from this magic I guess one could call it."

"We will Myka but first we feast out on Chinese food that's an order I may not out rank you but still lets eat I'm hungry. I think you are too but your mind is on helping Pete so you're not going to admit it."

"Claudia how is it you have such good insight? I am hungry I admit it and yes my mind is focused on helping Pete." Myka says softly.

"Ok then lets feast out ok we have chicken cashew and beef and broccoli. Which would you like or would you like a bit of both?"

"Little bit of both please are there any egg rolls?"

"Sure I got them wouldn't be Chinese food without the egg rolls and I have sweet and sour sauce to."

"Great thank you I'm hungry. Oh how are classes going for you at the university?"

"Totally easy classes I'll be graduated in two months and I got accepted into the secret service to they have accepted me as an agent."

"Claudia that's great your not leaving us are you?"

"No way I like the warehouse full of madcap it's my home and I can't leave it I'm happy here."

"Glad to hear it wouldn't be the same if you left the warehouse." Myka says as they finish dinner.

"Why don't you go rest out on the balcony and I'll clean up and then we can get to work on looking trough the books to see if we can find a counter spell or magical something to help Pete."

"Thank you Claudia I'll be out on the balcony I mean porch come get me when you're ready."

"I will go rest for a while and take it easy I'll come get you I promise Myka."

Moving towards the porch Myka lies down on a lounge chair and pulls her favorite throw blanket up around her to keep the late night cold air away as she rests her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes she slowly falls asleep on the lounge chair tired from trying to help Pete and trying to be a good agent.

Walking out onto the balcony Claudia looks over at Myka, "Ok ready to go things are cleaned up and we can get to work…" her voice drifts as she sees Myka is asleep.

"Sleep well Myka you need to rest it's been a long day." Going back inside Claudia starts to work on looking over the books and trying to find something to help Pete.

Taking a book of the pile she rereads the original story of The Little Mermaid to try to obtain more information from the story to try to help Pete.

"It's a good story but it's not helping me at all." Claudia says grumbling a bit as she closes the book and tosses it aside and takes another off a stack in front of her.

Opening the book its pages are yellowed from the passage of time the words are faded and dull but still readable.

"It looks as if this book might have been some sort of a journal or a book for random thoughts that they wrote down in this book. This might be useful there has to be something in this book for info on helping Pete."

Reading it she finds a faded hand written entry held within its crinkly pages, "Wait this is useful info yes finally thank you warehouse." Claudia says smiling to herself. Reading the paragraphs,

Stories of myths and legends have been told for years, falling upon several eager listening ears of all ages. None ever so intriguing as those told of the sea and all the secrets they hold blow the glistening Safire blue waves. No other stories enchant audiences like those of the ones that live below the soft curling waves of the ocean merfolk.

"This is like a journal well almost of a family maybe I can't tell yet but I'll figure this out. If I can hack the grid I can figure this out no problem." Claudia says trying to figure out the words on the pages.

Reading further in the book it says, "One that that a shell was found on a deserted beach long the sand with blue waves washing it up on shore. One picked it up and after a few days they had never been the same almost reliving a story before their own eyes. Like a story being played out before our eyes but different from the one that had been written so long ago. Still they were forever changed without a way of returning to what they once were."

"Oh there has to be more than this." Claudia says yawning.

Not able to keep her eyes open anymore Claudia goes upstairs to get some sleep for the night. Going over to Myka she wakes her up, "Myka it's late you should go upstairs and get some sleep. I have been working for a while but I can't keep my eyes open any longer I need some sleep."

"Thank you for waking me up I need some sleep I'm so tired." Myka says her voice sleepy sounding.

"I am going to keep my door open incase Pete wakes up he might not recall what's happened to him so I want to make sure he doesn't get too startled by all this."


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving her door open a little so she can hear Pete if he wakes up Myka looks out her window seeing her favorite star in the sky she silently wishes on it like she used to when she was a young girl. Looking over at Pete's room Myka looks over at the slightly opened door thinking she should check up on him before turning in for the night. Tired Myka falls asleep still her mind tires to figure out a way to try to help him somehow.

Morning comes with a soft knock on her door, "Myka?" Claudia asks as she sees Myka still asleep she backs out of the room trying not to wake her up.

"Claudia is that you?" Myka asks.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright oh what time is it?"

"Almost noon Myka you were really tired nothing would wake you up even though I dropped my phone on the floor. It was kind of loud sorry if it woke you up Myka."

"No you didn't wake me up I was getting up anyway I need a shower. Wait how is Pete?"

"I looked in on him he's still unconscious he will wake up he's probably tired and very drained from turning into a merman."

"Your right Claudia if he wakes up let me know."

"I will Myka go get cleaned up for the day I'll be downstairs if you need me and I'll be listening in case he wakes up if your not out of the shower."

"Thank you Claudia."

"Hey no problem go get cleaned up and I'll get back to work on looking through the books I brought from the warehouse."

"Ok." Myka says going to her closet to get clean clothes out for the day. Finding her favorite purple top she smiles and gets a blue pair of jeans.

Meanwhile Claudia continues downstairs to read over the books and try to find a way to help Pete to expand on the paragraph she had found earlier. "Ok there has to be more to that paragraph than what I had found there." Claudia says mumbling.

"I wrote that paragraph down word for word." Claudia says trying to find the paper though the stack of notes she had written. "Oh here it is gotcha." She says smiling.

"Ok it was "One that that a shell was found on a deserted beach long the sand with blue waves washing it up on shore. One picked it up and after a few days they had never been the same almost reliving a story before their own eyes. Like a story being played out before our eyes but different from the one that had been written so long ago. Still they were forever changed without a way of returning to what they once were." Pausing for a moment she sighs, "Oh there has to be more than this she says thumbing through the book again finding nothing more.

Taking another book from the pile in front of her she finds another entry continuing the last one in the previous book. "Ok this is good there's more to this great now I'll find something here in these old pages. Yes alright there is more to this story yes." She says smiling to herself.

"Oh it's written in a foreign language oh this is going to take sometime." Looking it over she tires to read it. "This is a really old language that this is written in I am going to need a translator at least I have a computer with me."

"What this looks like Italian yes at least I can make some of this out."

"Dopo un giorno in cui a sfere passare davanti a un altro chiudendo fuori la luce agli occhi di coloro che guardano in su per vedere questa meraviglia. Questa volta portando con sé rocce di grandine che cadono dal cielo attraverso il nero senza fine che avvolge la terra. Come le luci lentamente svaniscono nella schiena senza fine che circonda questo evento così raro non avrà mai più di nuovo stand.

(Authors note Translates to)Upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This time bringing with it rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land. As the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event so shall you never again stand."

"It's Italian but I haven't studied this in a long time still glad I have my computer with me."

"Myka, Claudia." A soft faint male voice calls to them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dopo un giorno in cui a sfere passare davanti a un altro chiudendo fuori la luce agli occhi di coloro che guardano in su per vedere questa meraviglia. Questa volta portando con sé rocce di grandine che cadono dal cielo attraverso il nero senza fine che avvolge la terra. Come le luci lentamente svaniscono nella schiena senza fine che circonda questo evento così raro non avrà mai più di nuovo stand.

(Authors note Translates to)Upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This time bringing with it rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land. As the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event so shall you never again stand."

"It's Italian but I haven't studied this in a long time still glad I have my computer with me."

"Myka, Claudia." A soft faint male voice calls to them.

"Pete." Claudia says running up the stairs as she sees Myka coming out of her room dressed and hair still a little not styled for the day. Emerging from her room Myka goes into Pete's room seeing he is a wake she smiles and runs to his side.

Staying in the doorway for a moment Claudia thinks to herself, "Just care about him as a friend sure you do Myka there is a spark there Myka." Smiling to herself as she watches them for a while Claudia stays back a bit allowing time for Myka to talk to Pete for a while.

"Pete you're awake."

"Yes but I think I have been run over by a heard of elephants oh what happened. I only know I was helping you with inventory and then in Arties office then here. Why am I in water and it looks like your sitting on my bed?"

"There is a great explanation of all this and….Pete lift up your feet onto the edge of the bed."

"Myka this is silly put my feet on the edge of the bed?"

"Just do it please?" 

"Alright but Myka I don't see why this is necessary it's not like Ahhh!" He says yelling startled that he has fins instead of feet.

"Myka why do I have fins instead of feet? He asks startled still.

"An artifact changed you Pete you were in an aisle helping me with inventory and a shell fell on you and spilled out some mysterious liquid on you that got on your feet. I had to carry you up to Arties office and there you were changed."

"I'm a flipping fish."

"Well technically you're a merman Pete half man half fish." Claudia says from the doorway.

"Claudia hey are you alright I knocked you over in Arties office are you ok? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

"No I'm fine I can handle a tumble well I'm durable." Claudia says smiling.

"Ah come here Claudia please." Pete says calling to her.

Walking into the room Claudia sits on the bed next to Pete by the foot of the bed where he has set his fins on. "Claudia, Myka thank you for helping me and getting me here this invention of yours Claudia is genius."

"Your welcome Pete maybe we should leave you to rest a while you still look a little tired. I and Myka have been working on looking for a way to break this spell on you. I have found a small paragraph but I haven't translated it all yet."

"I know you will Claudia what genius wiz kid can't?" He says smiling.

Laughing Claudia says, "I'm going back downstairs to work on the translations and to see if there is more to the paragraph than what I had found originally."

"Don't work too hard Claudia you have my permission to have some fun to in between working and translating of the paragraph you found." Pete says as she leaves.

"Pete are you sure your doing ok do you need anything?" Myka asks.

Taking Myka's hand in his mind is flooded with images closing his eyes he concentrates on the images flooding his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking Myka's hand in his mind is flooded with images closing his eyes he concentrates on the images flooding his mind.

Concentrating he forces is mind on the onrush of images suddenly he sees himself in the aisle of the warehouse working on inventory. Smiling as he sees himself he thinks, "Oh I look good still got skills with a sword." Seeing closer now the shell that had fallen off the shelf near the sword he and been playing with for a bit of fun. Watching he sees the shell falling and landing on his foot with a dark ocean blue colored liquid falling on his feet silently soaking into his shoes and on his feet.

Watching he is pulled back to the minute the liquid fell on his shoes reliving that place in time. "Myka." He shouts again to her as he again plays out the day again.

"What is it Pete?" Myka asks a little annoyed with him. Not hearing a reply she goes over to the aisle he is working in.

"Pete what are you doing playing with a sword again Pete can you not leave anything alone for two seconds without playing with an artifact?"

"You like spoiling my fun."

"Put the shell back Pete before it gets broken by you." She says sternly in kind of a mother tone of voice.

"Yes mom." Pete says teasing her.

Sighing and walking away before saying anything more she turns and walks back towards Arties office. The sound of her irritated footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse as she walks away leaving him in the aisle alone to gloat over his victory at winning the bet.

"What?" He says feeling a bit weak and stumbling a bit he tries to steady himself on the shelf behind him.

"Myka!" He shouts his voice labored and weak, "Myka please I need you."

"What is it Pete need me there so you can gloat more over your victory?" Pausing for a minute she waits to hear a snappy comeback from him.

"Pete!" Myka calls to him not hearing a reply she runs down the aisle towards him finding him close to unconscious on the warehouse floor she rolls him onto his back.

"Pete talk to me Pete."

"I'm still conscious Myka just keep talking to me please I need the sound of a voice to keep me from loosing consciousness."

Flashing forward he is taken back to another image of him in Arties office with Claudia and Myka and Artie.

"What happened Myka?"

"I don't know Artie he was playing with a sword and knocked off the shelf and I didn't see what happened?"

"What did he knock off the shelf Myka?"

"It was just a sea shell nothing more than that it looked really old but it was beautiful in a way."

"A shell where were you which aisle were you in?"

"24a section 48f."

"Let me look here to see what is in that section." Artie says going to his computer to look up to see what artifact he had knocked off the shelf.

"Ahhh!" Pete says screaming in pain as the leather in his shoes starts to stretch and strain at the seams.

"Artie what's going on what's happening to Pete?"

"I don't know yet give me a minute."

"Looks to me like he's becoming a big foot." Claudia says quipping.

"Very funny Claudia more of that wavier wit I like so much."

"You don't always have to be so sarcastic Artie you can have a sense of humor about things."

"I will when the situation calls for it but for now this is not the time." Artie says grumbling at Claudia.

"Whoa Artie his feet are getting bigger." Claudia says as she watches with Myka in startled amazement.

"Don't rush me Claudia."

"I'm not I'm just saying as it might be helpful info."

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Pete screams as sweat builds at his forehead as his feet slowly grow out of his shoes and start forming into a fin.

The black leather of his shoes falls to shredded fragments to the floor as his feet grow larger and larger fattening out into two large fins in the place of feet.

"Whoa." Claudia says in shock.

"Pete stay awake try to please you have to stay awake."

"I'm trying but I don't know if I can the pain is so great I don't know how I can stay awake. Ahhhhhhh!" Pete screams again as pain courses through him again.

"Artie his fins are becoming larger can't you find info on that Stone Age computer of yours? I told you should try mine it's faster and you'd be able find things a lot easier."

"Don't nag me right now Claudia I'm working here go be annoying some where else."

"Pete are you alright?" Myka asks as she sees him opening her eyes after coming out of the link between them.

"I'm fine I saw everything you did yesterday I was reliving it all again through your minds eye Myka."

"You saw everything Pete?" Claudia asks coming into the room, "Even the argument between me and Artie?"

"Yes and come in Claudia please I'd like more company please."

"Ok you got it Pete." Claudia says sitting down on the bed beside Myka, "This is a really cool invention one of my best I think." Claudia says smiling at her good work.

"It is nice and surprisingly comfortable to Claudia thank you again for helping me."

"Your welcome Pete hey nice tail."

"What?"

"I meant your tail it's really beautifully colored Pete I have never seen such cool colors."

"Your curious I can tell by the look on your face ask what you want to ask Claudia its ok I'd be curious if it were Myka that had the fins." Pete says grinning, "Ouch!" Pete says as Myka jabs him in the arm.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was for that quip remark Pete." Myka says grinning.

"Nice one Myka he kind of deserved that punch to the arm." Claudia thinks to herself.

"What I didn't deserve that punch Claudia."

"Whoa what how did you know I was thinking that I didn't say anything." Claudia says with surprise.

"I don't know maybe with these telepathic abilities I can sense what people are thinking this is great now I will be able to duck the next time Myka wants to punch me in the arm. Hey ouch what was that for?"

"Your new telepathic powers didn't help that time." Myka says grinning.

"Hey maybe I can help you with developing your mental powers give you a chance to practice and to get better control of them." Claudia offers.

"That would be great thanks Claudia. You were going to ask something earlier what was it?" Pete asks.

"Oh it's nothing besides I'm glad you're awake again and take it easy for a while and we'll work on controlling your new powers later. Myka I have found something in the books downstairs and maybe we can figure it out together."

"Sure Claudia I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Ok meet you downstairs." Claudia says leaving as she goes downstairs she smiles to herself thinking, "Not anything more than friend's yeah right you two are so much more than friends." Back downstairs Claudia waits for Myka while waiting for her she looks over the paragraph she had found.

"Dopo un giorno in cui a sfere passare davanti a un altro chiudendo fuori la luce agli occhi di coloro che guardano in su per vedere questa meraviglia. Questa volta portando con sé rocce di grandine che cadono dal cielo attraverso il nero senza fine che avvolge la terra. Come le luci lentamente svaniscono nella schiena senza fine che circonda questo evento così raro non avrà mai più di nuovo stand."

"Ok I am smart but I need my computer for this my mind is too tired right now to translate this." Claudia says sighing.

"What did you find Claudia?"

"Myka yeah I found this paragraph written in Italian I can translate it but my mind is too tired right now."

"You do look tired Claudia maybe you should get some sleep and then come back down when you're more awake."

"Nah I need coffee and then I'll be more awake. Used to do the same thing when I was in college and studying all night."

"I think I can translate this Claudia it says, Upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This time bringing with it rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land. As the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event so shall you never again stand."

"I knew it said that I couldn't see it at first I think my brain was stuck on stupid."

"No you're not Claudia your only tired you were up all night trying to help Pete you would have figured this out to your just as smart and bright as I am."

'Thank you Myka."

"Well I mean it Claudia your very bright and intelligent it wouldn't be the same around here without you."

"Thanks Myka that means a lot coming from you." Claudia says hugging Myka.

"Now all we have to do is figure out what this riddle means and then we can free Pete from having fins."

"Having him back on his feet to give you a hard time again?" Claudia says joking.

"That way I can give him a run for his money."

"Couldn't resist the bad joke there uh Myka?" Claudia says laughing. 

"I heard that!" They hear Pete shout from his room.

Both Myka and Claudia burst out laughing smiling and laughing even harder as they hear Pete say from upstairs "Don't make me come down there."

"Like you can what would you do hop on your fins to try to chase us around the house." Claudia says laughing even harder.

Calming their laughter the get back to work on figuring out the riddle in the old antique book, "I think I know what this means Myka. The lines that say, upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This refers to a lunar eclipse this is something that people look up at the skies to view while this is going on viewing this wonderment is precisely this."

"Great thinking Claudia see you're still smart you just needed a minute to wake up."

Smiling Claudia says, "Thanks Myka you're the best."

"Please can the two of you help me out of here I need to get out into the house for a bit please." Pete says calling from his upstairs room.

"I have an idea of how he can get around he can use some crutches to get around here with. I think also I can design some clothes for him to. It will look like he's wearing shorts and he can wear which ever shirt he wants to go with it."

"Great thinking Claudia see you are smart." Myka says as she goes upstairs, "Ok where are the crutches?"

"In my closet in the left hand corner I have my jacket hanging on them."

"That's a great use for them." Myka says with a grin making Claudia laugh even harder.

Going up stairs Myka finds the crutches in Claudia's closet and hears Claudia following upstairs behind her.

"Here I'll get the clothes I had them stashed in a box under my bed. At least then he will have some sort of a wardrobe of clothes he can wear."

"You go first and give him the clothes and then I'll come in with the crutches. To give him time to get dressed."

"Alright I'll be back in a minute." Claudia says coming up to Pete's door.

"Come in Claudia I know it's you." 

"Pete hey yeah these are for you to wear clothes I designed for your fish form no offense Pete just thought you might need some sort of a wardrobe to wear."

"Thanks Claudia this is cooooooool they look like shorts this is great Claudia."

"You're welcome Pete I'll give you a minute to get dressed then call for Myka and she will bring the crutches for you to use to get around the house in."

"Thank you I know sometimes I can be annoying but thank you to you both for your help." Pete says loud enough for Myka to hear him.

"You're not that annoying Pete but you still get on my nerves sometimes but I respect you greatly and you're welcome Pete." Myka says jokingly at the first part of what she said to him.

"You can come in now Myka."

"Ok Pete." Myka says going into his room, "Here are the crutches you can use to get around in the house but you have to stay inside you can't go out."

"Yes Mom." He says grinning.

"Just get your butt down stiars when your ready to come down." Myka says leaving a little annoyed with him.

Going back downstairs she is a little mad at him seeing the expression on Myka's face Claudia asks, "Hey your mad at Pete oh what did he do this time?" Claudia asks.

"He is so impossible sometimes I could jab him even harder on the arm."

"Using a baseball bat?"

"Don't tempt me." Myka says joking.

"There's one in my closet if you need it." Claudia says laughing.

"Oh there is more to this than what I thought Myka I uncovered more of the paragraph it extends to more than one page here. It's written in Italian so I'll have to run it through a translator but I think after I decode it from Italian to English all we'll need to do is to figure out the rest of the riddle."

"Great work I'm going to see if there is anything else I missed ok if I look through these old books here?"

"Sure go ahead I don't need them right now and they almost look like old journals from way back when more accurately their probably from the late eighteen hundreds."

Watching Myka walk towards the porch Claudia knows that Myka is regretting what happened to Pete that he has been turned into a fish.

"You don't have to show so much regret Myka it wasn't your fault he was turned into a fish he was acting like a kid which is endearing and funny but not in the warehouse where if one plays with the artifacts in the warehouse they play back and not always nice."

"Really Claudia I never would have thought about that one."

"Ahhh! Pete you…."

"Ha ha gotcha!" he says grinning at the fact that he had made her jump out of the chair as he enjoyed startling her.

"Pete you stinker oh you made me fall out of my chair almost you geek."

"You should have seen the look on your face it was priceless." Pete says laughing with a huge grin on his face.

"Myka's right you are impossible sometimes I have to get back to work to try to figure out how to get your feet back so you don't have to walk on fins fish boy."

"Fish boy?"

"Because you have fins and your acting like a little boy Pete." Claudia says slightly annoyed but kind of charmed by him a little bit.

"You can't be mad at me you like it when I'm boyishly charming." He says with a sly smile.

"Very funny Pete go be boyishly charming else ware I have to figure this out Pete. Since your down here you could go pick on Myka for a bit."

"Where is she Claudia?"

"She's out on the porch Pete trying to find a way to free you from this spell to get your feet back. She regrets this a lot so don't be too hard on her."

"It wasn't her fault I was acting like two year old again and knocked over the shell and turned myself into a fish. She needs to know that this wasn't her fault Claudia."

"She's out there on the porch right now trying to help you and maybe you need to let her know that to that you don't blame her for this that really your blaming yourself for acting like a little kid."

"Little harsh there Claudia."

"Sorry I'm just a bit tired that's all I don't mean to snap at you."

"Don't be in a way I deserved to be snapped at thanks Claudia for kicking my scaly butt."

"Your welcome anytime." She says grinning.

Using the crutches he moves to the front porch finding Myka reading a book standing on the crutches in the door way he stares at her for a minute. "She is so beautiful and intelligent and I meant what I said at that fashion show she was in when we were undercover trying to save the models. Beautiful and intelligent she keeps me on my toes and never lets me get away with anything she is a stunningly beautiful person." He says softly to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Staring at Myka for a while Pete can't take his eyes off her, "She is so beautiful I can't stop staring at her. Why can't I take my eyes off her? She has been able to call me out on things when I have been stubborn and arrogant no one has ever been able to do that before." He thinks to himself as he stands there in silence staring at her still.

Seeing her move he uses the crutches to move closer to her still she remains asleep on the lounge chair. Closer to her she is still very beautiful and looks so peaceful laying there sleeping.

"Myka." He says softly to wake her up still she remains asleep.

"Myka." Pete says a bit louder but not in an obnoxious tone of voice.

Still she's asleep seeing a chair near by he tires to get it so he can drag it closer to sit by her. "Can't reach it Ahhh I hate having fins instead of legs and feet." Pete grumbles.

"What?" He says in wonder as the chair suddenly moves closer to him, "What now I have telekinetic powers to?"

Not questioning the newfound powers he has he sits in the chair beside Myka just watching her for a minute. Seeing her stir she wakes up to see him beside her, "Pete you're here are you alright you were really pale there for a while but you do look better now."

"Thank you Myka you look better to I mean more rested than before you looked tired. I mean awful hideously tired."

"Don't make me sock you in the arm again Pete." She says warning him in a teasing tone of voice.

"Now it seams I have telekinetic powers to I found I had that power to when the chair was too far away for me to move it to sit beside you."

"Can you show me again try to move that plant on the table."

"Ok." Pete says stretching his hand out to the plant on the patio table slowly it moves closer to him.

"Wow Pete you do have powers this is amazing."

"Whoa you have that right Myka that is amazing." Claudia says from the doorway. "If I may I steal Pete for a bit I have to try to teach him how to control his powers.

"Good idea wouldn't want him to blow up the house while trying to cook something in the kitchen."

"Hey Myka that was a bit harsh."

"Not at all just funny I thought and just think you can turn on the tv with a single thought without using the remote control." Myka quips.

"You always know how to put me in my place." He says leaving with Claudia guiding him on the crutches.

"So doing alright not too dried out?"

"No I'm fine I can stay out of water for a while but after a while I am guessing I'd need to be back in the water again."

"If you need to get back into the water let me know and I'll help you back up the stairs to your room."

"So what's the first lesson?" He asks with a smile.

"Well I think we'll start with control so take a look at the vase on the table and slowly try to move it towards you."

"I think I can do that did it outside on the patio." Concentrating the vase moves slowly closer to him.

"Good job ok now will increase the distance and see if you can move and object from farther away. Try to move that lap on the far table near the sofa slowly and carefully without sending it to the floor."

Looking at the lamp it moves slowly then faster coming close to sliding off the table, "Ok Pete slow it down so it doesn't fall off the table."

"Ok I'm trying I can't it won't slow down a ok now I've got it." Pete says as the lap slows down just inches from the edge of the table.

"Good your showing great control Pete now lets try another exercise of your powers try to move this can of soda on the table make come to you rather than you going to get it."

Looking over at the can on the dining room table where Claudia has her books and several pads of paper the can rocks a bit and then levitates off the table. Floating through the air it floats over to Pete to his open hand.

"Wow you're learning quickly great job today I think that is enough for today let me know if you need any more help with your powers. I may not have powers myself but I can help you concentrate and help you to learn control."

"How did you learn all this?"

"Research mostly and a few movies what don't give me that look what else would I have to go on there is not a record of someone having powers like this I'm just winging this."

"Your funny but it does make some sense Claudia only stories and legends to work with throughout history doesn't seam like there would be much to go on having powers like this."

"Only things I can find are the old stories of Merlin and how he got his powers and old stories of how he was taught to control and use them. But your right it's not much to go on but I am glad to see you're learning well and maybe even enjoying the powers you have now."

"I am as Myka said I don't have to get up to get the remote when I want to change the channel on the big screen TV I have now." He says grinning.

"Very funny you're looking a bit pale time to get this fish out of water back into water." Claudia says teasing him.

"Couldn't resist another fish joke?"

"No I couldn't sometimes it's a little too easy especially when you have fins and well are technically a fish well half fish anyway."

"I'm a little weak help me back up stairs please I am a little weak to go up on my own I need to get back into the water then I'll have my energy back."

"Sure lean on my shoulder and I'll help you back upstairs come on Pete just let me help you and I'll get you back upstairs."

"I just hate being this weak and having fins instead of feet it's frustrating but I have to admit I am enjoying the magical powers. It's like being a superhero this is in a way kind of fun." Pete says grinning.

"I see how having powers would be fun being able to move things with your mind having practically everything at your beck and call. Reading minds I don't know if I would want that power but still it is pretty cool would give you an advantage in a poker game or in gambling in Vegas."

"That's a fun idea I'd win big if I went there with these powers I'd be a millionaire in just a matter of minutes." Pete says laughing.

"Remind me not to play poker with you right now otherwise it wouldn't be a fair game. I'd be broke in a second." Claudia says laughing.

"You would thank you for helping me upstairs I hate being this weak."

"It's alright Pete your so pale I need to get you back into the water quick otherwise you might pass out." Claudia says as she hurries to get him back up to his room.

"I can't stay awake I'm so weak I am sorry Claudia…." Pete says his voice drifting as he passes out on her shoulder.

'Myka I need your help to get him back up to his room." Claudia shouts

"I'm coming Claudia." Myka replies as she climbs the stairs to help.

"Lean him on my shoulder to and we'll get him to his room he is so pale its like all his strength is being taken from him again."

"We need to get him into the water bed I guess you could call it so he can relax there and get his strength back."

Reaching Pete's room they carry him over to the bed and carefully set him into the water, "Careful Claudia."

"Sorry his fin is a little slippery."

"It's alright he is safe here now he shouldn't have stayed out of the water for so long. If he does this again nag him until he goes back up to his room and back in the water."

"You're officially giving me permission to nag him cool." Claudia says with a grin.

"Only when it is necessary otherwise don't be too hard on him. It's our job to keep him on his toes well his fins anyway." Myka says laughing.

"We should get back downstairs to see if we can figure out more of the riddle and find a way to give Pete back his feet instead of fins."

"You go I'll be downstairs in a while."

"Ok should I run out for something to eat for a bit of take out again or should I cook a home made pizza for us?"

"I like your home made pizza its so good why don't you do that its late to be running out besides your still a bit tired cooking something here sounds nice thank you Claudia."

"Your welcome Myka thanks."

Staying with Pete Myka sits on the bed beside him seeing a strand of hair out of place she leans over to brush it from his face. Staring at him for a minute she looks at him seeing that he is truly a handsome man something she had never let her mind consider this before as his annoying boyish behavior at times had driven her crazy.

"Pete you are a great partner and a good secret service agent to I have never said that before as you have driven me crazy with your adolescent behavior at times acting like a little kid no more than four at times."

"Still you are a good agent despite all your childish faults." She says with a soft laugh.

"Myka is that you?" Pete asks as he slowly opens his eyes looking up at her.

"Yes its me and you shouldn't have stayed out of the water for so long you were drying out." She says jabbing him in the arm.

"I know, I know Myka but I was having fun learning how to use my powers I can float things around move things and this is fun."

"Yes it is but you need to take it easy and when you do feel dried out to come back upstairs and relax in the water so you don't pass out Pete."

"It's just a lot of fun having powers like this learning how to control them it's like being a superhero." Pete says grinning.

"That's a cool way of thinking of it despite the fact you now have fins instead of feet but still it is an awesome way of thinking very nice Pete. Still it is cool having powers it would be a lot of fun I agree with you on that minus the fins though."

"When I have legs again it would be nice if I can keep the powers it would be so much fun a new fun way of annoying Myka." Pete says grinning.

"I wouldn't pick on her too badly Pete after all if you ever want your feet back you should be nice."

"Your right Claudia but still it is fun to tease her a little bit."

"Were here let me help you into the water Pete to me it's just a regular bed to you its water so sorry you can't dunk me in the water. I know you were thinking about it Pete I saw that look in your eyes." She says in a knowing tone of voice.


	12. Chapter 12

"I wouldn't dunk you Claudia." He says in a sly tone of voice.

"Oh you're not going to fool me Pete I'm way too smart to fall for that one Pete." Claudia says wise to his ways.

"I guess I can't fool you Claudia can't fool a genius wiz kid your way too smart to fall for any of my tricks." He says sighing.

"Indeed I am Pete. Ok so is there anything I can get for you or are you just going to float up a can of soda up the stairs?"

"I think I'll float one up the stairs I like these new powers its fun maybe even to use them to pick on Myka a little bit." Pete says laughing.

"Try not to pick on her too much Pete you don't really want to make her mad at you she's trying to help you get your feet back after all. Sorry I know I said that before I'm tired I need to get some sleep." Claudia says grumbling slightly.

"You do look a little tired go get some sleep Claudia you can work more tomorrow to try to find a way to help me tell Myka to stop working if she is still pouring over the books downstairs. What am I say if she is I know she is." Pete says with a soft laugh.

"I'll tell her Pete still is there anything I can get you though?" Claudia asks.

"No I'm fine thank you Claudia."

"Ok then stay here and relax for the rest of the night call if you need anything." Claudia says to him before leaving.

"How is he Claudia?"

"Fine still the same Pete just so you know he might use is mental powers to pick on you a bit so just fair warning."

"Still sounds like Pete Claudia he is fine if Pete wants to pick on me and give me a hard time again as always."

"Now he will just be a million times more annoying than before." Claudia says laughing, 'Hey ouch! What in the world was that?"

"What Claudia?"

"I think he just pinched me on my shoulder Myka."

Laughing a little Myka smiles, "That's Pete always finding some excuse to be annoying and to act like a child."

"Don't be too hard on him he has fins instead of feet now this has to have bruised his ego a bit."

"Maybe your right Claudia I think I found more to the paragraph in here I think all we need to do is to translate it."

"Can you tell what language it's written in?"

"I don't know I'd have to look at some books or maybe look up part of this on a computer translator."

"I still have my computer here needs to be hooked up to a wall outlet before it looses power I have been running it on the battery all day." Claudia says her voice sounding tired.

"Were both tired I'll go fix dinner and plug your laptop in and let it charge and we'll work on this tomorrow." Myka says smiling.

"Thanks Myka you're a good friend." Claudia says going to plug her laptop into an outlet to charge. As she plugs the computer into an outlet she reads over the paragraph Myka had found below the one she had found. Reading it she tires to see if she can decipher what language it is and how to translate it.

Taking her notes out of a folder she had written the first paragraph down,

"Upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This time bringing with it rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land. As the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event so shall you never again stand. Well at lest I have this much written down the other paragraph I am going to look at here I think I might know what language this is written in."

"A través de les edats i les pàgines de les històries de la història han dit de llegendes i mites de la mar. Cap fins a la història perdurable com les va dir de la gent-Mer que viuen a les profunditats dels oceans. Aquests éssers de la mitologia i la meravella i la màgia són veritablement misteriós fet. Pagar el cap a aquestes paraules per a qualsevol persona que acaba amb les aletes. "A través de les edats i les pàgines de les històries de la història han dit de llegendes i mites de la mar. Res pel que ha de trobar la pedra que brilla com una llum plena en el cel anomenat així després d'això a causa del seu brillantor. Això s'ha de fer i trobar altres articles per fer la poció que li lliure de la gàbia amb escates que estan en això vostè ha de fer abans que el temps que porta pedres de calamarsa que cau del cel a través del negre sense fi que envolta la terra com les llums lentament s'esvaeixen en la part posterior sense fi al voltant d'aquest estrany esdeveniment mai abans una altra vegada de peu. "

(Authors Note Translates to) "Through the ages and pages of history stories have been told of legends and myths of the sea. None so story enduring as those told of the mer people that live in the deepest depths of the oceans. These beings of myth and wonder and magic are truly mysterious indeed. Pay head to these words for anyone who ends up with fins. You must find the stone that glows like a full light in the sky so named after this because of its glow. This you must do and find other items to make the potion that will free you from the scaly cage you are in this you must do before the time that brings rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land as the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event before you never again stand."

"Wait a minute this is written in Catalan I thought I recalled studying this a long time ago when I found that old document in the many series of books I have. I can translate this easily now."

"Claudia did you find something?"

"Yes I did a paragraph written in Catalan I can translate this easily this genius wiz kid wins again score." She says smiling.

"Now you're sounding like Pete."

"Eeek." Claudia says joking and smiling and laughing a little.

"You've been working long enough Claudia you can translate it tomorrow stop for a bit and relax for a while I just finished making dinner."

"Smells great what did you make?"

"Chicken marsala with pasta and garlic bread."

"Sounds good and I am hungry thanks Myka for cooking tonight."

"You're welcome Claudia."

"Claudia is it just me or is there a plate and chicken floating on its own?" Myka asks surprised.

"Don't fret Myka your not going crazy or loosing your mind trust me." Claudia says as the spoon in the pan moves on its won serving some of the meal onto a floating plate.

"What's going on Claudia?"

"Let me explain no reason to freak out or anything Myka. Pete has powers mental powers he can move things with his mind telekinetic powers to be technical Myka. Right now I'd guess either he over heard us talking about your dinner or he smelled it from upstairs and is fixing himself a plate."

Staring in wonder Myka can't believe what she is seeing, "What other powers does he have I wonder and how is he going to use them to annoy me?"

"Don't know Myka but I did tell him to go easy on you and not to pick on you so much. As you are trying to help him get his feet back so he doesn't have to hobble around on crutches."

"Thank you Claudia maybe he will listen to you as you're a voice of reason in his child like mind." Myka says laughing.

"You're funny Myka which is one of the many reasons why I like you. Whoa watch out for the flying plate." Claudia says grinning.

"I don't know how I am going to get used to that."

"Well at least he hasn't used his powers to dump a bucket of water over your head yet."

"Don't give him any ideas Claudia."

"I won't Myka anyway this is very good you're a great cook."

"Thanks my mom taught me a few recipes some of her own creation and design she liked to cook when she could find the time to."

"Your really learning how to use your abilities to your full advantage aren't you Pete?" Myka says shouting up to him.

"You bet I am this magic is way too much fun Myka you should try having fun might lighten you up a bit." Pete says shouting back.

"Very funny Pete I have fun in my own way your ideas of fun and mine are two very different things Pete."

"Yes very different where as I like to have fun and your idea of fun is sticking your nose into an old book that was written over a hundred years ago."

"Oh that's it he is getting a punch in the arm." Myka says getting up

"Myka you can punch him later just relax for tonight he can fend for himself fine he has his powers to use to get whatever he needs. He doesn't even need to get up to change the channel on the tv any more he can do it with a single thought now. Still wouldn't it be fun to be able to have that kind of abilities able to find your car keys with a single thought when you can't recall where you put them."

"I have to admit Claudia that would be a lot of fun to be able to move things with a single thought. Not having to go back upstairs to get a book when I have gone out to the porch to enjoy the sounds of the birds in the trees."

"Claudia do you know what other powers he might have?"

"I don't know what other powers he might have it might be that he discovers his magical powers on his own. I'll continue to work with him to control his magic also I'll research a bit more on the artifact and the stories of mercreatures to find out what other powers Pete might have."

"Good idea but we can wait until tomorrow now lets go get some sleep for the night no more work."

"Ok but I can translate the paragraph that we found though I know what it says partly I need to check it against a translator to double check that it's the language that I think it is."

"Not tonight Claudia the genius wiz kid time to get some sleep and rest your mind for the rest of the night."

"Ok mom I'm going." Claudia says teasing as she goes up stairs to her room sneaking the book up with her behind Myka's eyes.

"Claudia."

"Yes Myka?"

"I saw that put the book back you can translate the text in the book tomorrow when your mind is more awake."

"Alright you win." Claudia says putting the book back where it was.

"I know you want to help but you won't be able to help Pete if your falling asleep on the books you're trying to reference and research with if you're asleep on them." Myka says joking making Claudia laugh.

"Good night Myka."

"Good night Claudia go get some sleep."

Turing back to the table and the dishes Myka smiles to herself thinking of how nice it is to have Claudia around her funny sense of humor that always makes her laugh. How funny it was to watch her and Joshua fight back and forth there for a while when he too was living at the bed and breakfast.

"What?" Myka says as she looks back at the table finding it cleared and the dishwasher running.

"You need sleep to Myka go to sleep and I know you will find a way for me to get my feet back don't be so hard on yourself I did this on my own. You were right if I hadn't been playing with artifacts I wouldn't have ended up with fins." He gurglingly admits.

"What I can hear you but you're not downstairs." Myka says out loud as she hears Pete's voice in her mind.

"I can talk to you this way to telepathy its part of the powers I have now. I cleaned up the kitchen for you as a way of saying thank you for helping me."

"You can be really endearing sometimes Pete and thank you."

"Your welcome. Now go upstairs and get some sleep and bury your nose in an old dusty moldy book before falling asleep with it still in your hands." He teases.

"There you go again with giving me a hard time again Pete oh you are so impossible sometimes." She says sighing.

"Myka listen to me for a second please." She hears him beg.

"Ok Pete I'm listening go ahead say what you want to say."

"Little sarcastic there aren't we I was going to say Myka that you're the best partner I could have asked for. Thank you for helping me to trade my fins back in for feet. I didn't mean to insult you Myka I like giving you a little bit of a hard time sometimes. It's all in good fun Myka your smart intelligent and one of the most caring person I know."

"Thank you Pete I promise me and Claudia and Artie will find a way to get you back on your feet instead of your fins."

Smiling Myka goes upstairs and turns in for the night falling asleep with a book in her hands and not one that was written a hundred years ago.

"Myka, Claudia where are you?" Artie calls from the doorway as he enters the house. "Good morning you two where are you?"

"Were in the living room Artie." Both of them call to him in unison.

"There you two are ok what have you found so far on helping Pete get his feet back?"

"You know that rhymes there Artie." Claudia says grinning.

"More of that young wit I enjoy so much."

"Dee deee deeee boom you destroyed my sarcasm detector." She says grinning as she is enjoying giving Artie a hard time.

"Claudia just show me what you and Myka have found so far please." Artie says with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Alright, alright Artie we found this so far a paragraph saying,

Upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This time bringing with it rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land. As the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event so shall you never again stand."

"Well that describes what will happen if we don't find a way to help him before the next solar eclipse accompanied by a meteor shower."

"Very well done Artie we figured out that part now for…."

"Claudia don't give me a hard time ok show me what else you have found."

"I found this, A través de les edats i les pàgines de les històries de la història han dit de llegendes i mites de la mar. Cap fins a la història perdurable com les va dir de la gent-Mer que viuen a les profunditats dels oceans. Aquests éssers de la mitologia i la meravella i la màgia són veritablement misteriós fet. Pagar el cap a aquestes paraules per a qualsevol persona que acaba amb les aletes. "A través de les edats i les pàgines de les històries de la història han dit de llegendes i mites de la mar. Res pel que ha de trobar la pedra que brilla com una llum plena en el cel anomenat així després d'això a causa del seu brillantor. Això s'ha de fer i trobar altres articles per fer la poció que li lliure de la gàbia amb escates que estan en això vostè ha de fer abans que el temps que porta pedres de calamarsa que cau del cel a través del negre sense fi que envolta la terra com les llums lentament s'esvaeixen en la part posterior sense fi al voltant d'aquest estrany esdeveniment mai abans una altra vegada de peu. "

Which translates to ready for this Artie?"

"I am all a twitter."

"Sarcasm again Artie if there were a prize for best sarcasm you'd win the gold."

"Just tell me what you found Claudia." Artie slightly shouts irritated with her a bit.

"It translates from the Catalan to this Artie, through the ages and pages of history stories have been told of legends and myths of the sea. None so story enduring as those told of the mer people that live in the deepest depths of the oceans. These beings of myth and wonder and magic are truly mysterious indeed. Pay head to these words for anyone who ends up with fins. You must find the stone that glows like a full light in the sky so named after this because of its glow. This you must do and find other items to make the potion that will free you from the scaly cage you are in this you must do before the time that brings rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land as the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event before you never again stand.

The genius wiz kid does it again." Claudia says smiling.

"Yes, yes very good Claudia now what does it all mean? That's the riddle we need to figure out now." Artie says with a gleam in his eyes with the thought of having a new puzzle to try to figure out.

"We have figured out part of it Artie the first paragraph refers to a lunar eclipse and the meteor shower that will accompany it. All we have to do is figure out what day this falls on so we can find the items we need for the potion to give Pete back his feet." Myka says smiling.

"The stone we have to find out what that stone is and find it and try to get the potion made as it were. I pulled some files from the warehouse it was some historical records on this when a man was turned into a fish like Pete."

"Cool let me see." Claudia says enthusiastically.

"This is a bit more detailed than that book you found over there Claudia but please be careful with these documents their delicate and fragile and irreplaceable." Artie says to Claudia with a warning tone to his voice.

"I'll be careful Artie please let me look at the documents I want to try to help Pete."

"I know just be careful."

"I will Artie no need to go crazy I have had a lot of experience in handling antique documents and historical documents to so come on Artie trust me."

Putting on gloves that allow her to safely handle the antique documents Claudia carefully reviews the papers Artie had brought with him.

"This looks a lot like that journal I had found in the warehouse it was talking about the shell and it read like someone had actually been turned into a fish. By the same magic that turned Pete into a merman." Claudia says reading more in the written pages Claudia sits taking the pages with her she goes into the living room.

"Hey Claudia those are delicate be careful!" Artie grumbles as she walks away from him ignoring him completely.

"Let her go Artie she's only trying to help Pete she I know will be careful with the documents."

"I guess sometimes with her I get over protective with the artifacts in the warehouse especially after she was using that magnetic suit."

"It was just Claudia being herself she was only exploring the warehouse that was her new home at the time. Who wouldn't be curious to see how some of those artifacts work and what they can do."

"Now you're defending her?"

"Artie calm down trust her a little bit I know it's hard for you to trust her as she is new to the warehouse and still learning. You can't tell me in past years when you were at the warehouse that you didn't look at some of the artifacts to see what they could do or try to play with some of the artifacts yourself back then."

"I suppose years ago when I was not as wise as I am now I did as you say play with one of the artifacts to see what it was like to use one of them for a little while." He reluctantly admits this to her but knows she will not tell the others.

"When I first came to the warehouse I found an interesting artifact the shoes worn by the Greek messenger Hermes. I put them on one day I guess I wanted to know what it would be like to be able to fly."

"Sounds like you do have a bit of a fun side Artie and promise I won't tell Pete or Claudia this story either. I know that was hard for you to say that you played with the artifacts to. Pete will never know that otherwise he would tease you about that for who knows how long."

"Thank you Myka."

"You're welcome Artie."

"I'm going back to the warehouse I'm going to see if there are any other artifacts I have missed or something more that can help us with getting Pete back his feet." Artie says turning for the door.

"Myka be sure Claudia is careful with those documents please." Artie says grumbling as he leaves Lennas.

On the sofa comfortable Claudia she reads the documents being careful so she doesn't damage the documents and anger Artie. "This is really interesting."

Reading on she finds herself in the middle of a story of another who had grown fins. "This Lord Darapade was a bit naive with the shell."

"What do you mean Claudia?"

"Hey Myka I'm still reading over the documents Artie brought and yes I am being careful not to tear them or wrinkle them."

"I know Claudia I trust you Artie is just protective of his artifacts they mean a lot to him. So what have you found?"

"I'm reading this story I think it was written by this man Lord Darapade it's like a journal he kept about his time after he found the shell. It ties into what I was reading in the other journal but this is more accurate."

"What does it say?"

Reading some of it as Claudia sits down on the sofa by Claudia's feet. "It says….

This one shell upon the beach Lord Darapade had found seamed beautiful and unique in its look. Not thinking of it he had picked the sea shell up not knowing what secrets were hidden in it.

One night when it was unusually warm and a full moon was shining in the sky he had been out on his balcony over looking the ocean. Lord Darapade had seen what looked like a unique cork in it.

"What's this?" He says pulling the cork out of the vile and seeing an iridescently dark blue liquid falling on his feet.

"I'll have to get a cloth to get this off my feet." He says going inside to his room to retrieve a cloth to get the liquid off his feet.

Walking into his room he stumbles catching himself on the bed post. "Tripping over my own two feet again." He says slightly grumbling as he regains his balance.

"What?" he says in surprise as the liquid slowly soaks into his feet disappearing all together.

"What noooo this is impossible." He screams in pain as his feet grow larger and larger. Slowly he is transformed as his legs become one long scaly tale as he falls to the floor sweat building at his forehead as he struggles to stay awake."

"Sounds like Lord Darapade ran into the same magic that has turned Pete into a merman. Read on Claudia it might give us a hint on how to break this spell on Pete this is going to give us a way to free him maybe even a simpler way than gathering the potion for him."

"Indeed it would be easier than trying to get items to make a potion I guess to create it so Pete can walk again."

"I'll read more in these documents and maybe I can find something that can help us to get Pete walking again instead of him hopping on his fins." Claudia says laughing.

"Agreed thank you for helping you have done a great job."

"Thank you Myka that means a lot coming from you." Claudia says smiling.

"You're learning what its like to be a warehouse agent and your learning well and you'll be a full agent soon. Claudia it's getting late in the afternoon why don't you put the books down and why don't we go have some fun."

"Fun what is that?" Claudia asks teasing.

"I think you know what fun it come let's see if Pete is awake yet."

Going upstairs the two knock on Pete's door to see if he is awake, "Come in." He calls to them.

Going into Pete's room they see him putting his shirt on, "Showing off again Pete." Claudia says giving him a hard time.

"Even though I have fins I still look good and still got moves. I know you were looking and liking." He says in his usual charismatic tone with a grin.

"I've seen better." Claudia quips grinning knowing she's deflated his ego ever so slightly.

"Thank you Claudia good one." Myka says high fiving Claudia.

"Ouch you'd pick on me a poor boy that got stuck with fins how could you?" He says turning away from them not letting them see the broad grin on his face.

"Oh Pete we couldn't have deflated your ego that bad I can see your grin from here Pete." Claudia says with a grin that says I'm wise to you.

"You are uh?" Pete says with a grin hidden from her view. "Well then come here Claudia please."

"Alright Pete you know I care about you it's sometimes you can be a little annoying." Claudia says coming up to him giving him a hug.

"I know you do kid a come here." He says smiling as he hugs her back now not going to dunk her in the water like he was going to.

"Come on downstairs we need to find a way to get you out of those fins and back into a pair of feet again."

"I agree help me up please?"

"Sure Pete Claudia meet us downstairs I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok I'll get breakfast ready pancakes."

"Chocolate chip ones to maybe there Claudia?"

"Sure why not Pete see ya downstairs."

"You were going to toss her into the water bed of yours weren't you?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes you would." Myka says giving him a look that says, "Don't lie to me I know you and I know you were going to.

"Alright don't give me that look gessh Myka. I wasn't really going to dunk her probably would have dunked you if I had the chance to."

"That's more like it now your sounding like the mischief maker I know you are Pete. I have known you for years you can't pull the wool over my eyes."

"Never said I could Myka but I am glad you're here to help me I know I give you a hard time all in good fun. Truth is Myka you're a good agent you're talented and I wouldn't want any other partner than you."

"Your getting sentimental on me now I think having fins has made you turn over a new leaf as they say."

"Maybe Myka but I trust you I always have help me with the crutches?"

"Sure Pete." Myka says going over to the edge of the closet door frame to bring Pete the crutches.

"Here you go Pete need some help getting up?"

"Yes please." He says reaching for her outstretched arms.

"There are you steady on the crutches now?"

"Yes thank you Myka." He says staring into her eyes for a minute. Thinking to himself, "Myka you look amazing today I always like it when you're around I never like it when you're not with me."

"Come on Pete lets go downstairs I think Claudia has breakfast ready by now."

"Yes pancakes too good." He says moving to race Myka down the stair case.

"That is all you ever think about is food Pete?"

"Pretty much Myka that another things to which I won't say."

"Good because if you did I'd have to punch you in your shoulder again." Myka says with a grin.

"I'll meet you downstairs Pete you better hurry before all the pancakes are gone." Myka says leaving.

Steadying himself on the crutches he can still the warmth of Myka's hands on his arms still, "Myka you mean a lot to me." He whispers.

"Pete are you coming?"

"Yes." He replies back hurrying down the stairs on the crutches he catches up to Myka and Claudia whom are both gathered at the table with a try full of pancakes.

"Better dig in while there are still some left Pete." Claudia says with a sly grin.

"Don't mind if I do." Pete says sitting down and taking a few pancakes off the try with the serving fork.

"I was thinking today I could help you learn more about your powers and how to use them."

"Sure but breakfast first before work."

"So what's it like having fins Pete?" Claudia asks curious.

"It's interesting but I can't stay out of water for long otherwise I feel like I can't breathe like I'm suffocating."

After breakfast Claudia teaches Pete more on how to use his powers, "Ok try to move that large book on the table where Myka is working concentrate and focus on bringing it to you."

Looking at it Pete focuses his mind on the book slowly it levitates off the table and over to him.

"Hey I needed that book Pete."

"Sorry Myka." He says turning to her as the book falls to the floor almost landing on Claudia's feet.

"Hey be careful you almost got my fee there Pete."

"Sorry Claudia I didn't mean to almost crush your toes."

"It's alright were cool go ahead and float the book back over to Myka."

Watching as the book floats back over to Myka it lands back on the table right beside her and another book she was reading.

"Thank you Pete."

"Your welcome." Pete calls to her.

Reading more into the documents that Artie had brought over Myka finds there more detailed in the telling of Lord Darapades story of how he became a myth of the sea.

"Ok I know we have the Italian figured out by it saying, Upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This time bringing with it rocks of hail falling from the sky across the endless black that engulfs the land. As the lights slowly fade into the endless back surrounding this rare event so shall you never again stand.

That the meaning behind them is, The lines that say, upon a day when to spheres pass in front of another shutting out the light from the eyes of those that look up to view this wonderment. This refers to a lunar eclipse this is something that people look up at the skies to view while this is going on viewing this wonderment is the lunar eclipse with a meteor shower.

I need to read more in the documents that Artie brought to see how to break this spell and for Pete to have legs again."

Reading further into the old delicate documents Artie had brought from the warehouse,

For years Lord Darapade had lived alone in his grand estate not letting anyone see him as for now he was a myth of the sea. Living this way for years he had to try to find a way to end this spell on him. Bringing in one day an assistant to help him look for a way to break the spell. For weeks she was at the house and he had talked with her over letters that were delivered by his loyal butler Tavrow who had never told her the man she worked for was half fish.

"I can read anymore I'm so tired." Myka says yawning not seeing that day had turned to night and that dinners being prepared in the kitchen.

"Myka you have been working way too hard come you need to stop for the day and come have some dinner with me and relax your mind."

"I could use a break I am tired."

"I know I heard you from the kitchen." Claudia says smiling.

"Where's Pete?"

"He's up in his room he was needed to get back into the water again he waited to long to go back and he almost passed out again."

"Pete he is such a child sometimes never truly listens to me sometimes I told him and I know you did to that if he needed to get back to the water to tell us rather than letting himself get weak from being out of water."

"I know he is but in a way his childish ways are kind of cute and a little charming if you look at it."

"Charming no Pete is more like annoying and hard headed and a little stubborn to."

"Still I know you like him Myka he is a good man underneath it all you know that as well as I do."

"I can't argue with that Claudia he is a good man but sometimes he drives me crazy."

Pete alone in his room the stars showing their silvery eyes from behind night's dark cloak watch all from above. Faintly a figure emerges from the misty night moving closer to Pete. Silently the figure moves closer to him coming up closer to him starting at him she finds herself drawn to him as he is very handsome and she can tell caring to her long iridescent colored almost sea green hair shining in the moonlight swaying in the soft breeze as she moves closer to him staring at him as he lies asleep in his bed.

Softly she whispers to him her voice soft and silky, "Wake up I can help your feet back again please do wake up I wish to help you Pete."

"Myka, Claudia is that you?" He says sleepily as he starts to wake up.

"Neither but still I am one who wishes to help you." She says her voice soft and melodic.

"What ah who are you?"

"No need for alarm I am not here to harm you I am here to help you Pete."

"Who are you tell me now who you are and why you're here."

"So strong I like that I am Travisk I sensed the magic wield upon you and I have come here offering to you my help."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that with my help you can have legs again instead of fins by using my magical help you can be walking again. Take this and drink it and you will have legs and you won't have to use those awful crutches again. Come use this magic I am giving to you walk on feet instead of fins Pete." She says in a wistful voice.

"Travisk thank you." He says with a smile.

"Take this and enjoy being on your feet again Pete you will be free again. Have fun." She says smiling as she disappears into the misty shadows of the night.

Staring at the vile in his hand he sees it's a deep sky blue frosted color the liquid a soft faint glowing blue. "This is so cool score!" He says with a grin as he is finally glad that he will have legs again. "Good bye crutches and hello legs." He says grinning like a little kid as he takes the frosted blue cork out of the vile.

"Time to ditch the fins and get my feet back yes this is going to be good score!" He says to himself smiling.

Drinking down the awful tasting liquid in one gulp, "Oh that was awful yuck even more gross than those bars that little girl made for her father who was never around during Christmas." Pete says grumbling to himself.

Gasping as his tail splits in two screaming against the pain he grinds his teeth against the rushing pain coursing through him. "Ahhh!" screaming as his fins split into toes and his scales sink beneath his skin disappearing. His throat becoming scratchy he sees his voice being pulled from him as it floats away on the wind. He collapses on the bed unconscious and weak and pale from the magic.

"I know your smart Myka but you are no match for me in a poker game of five card draw because I will empty your pockets of your money."

"I'd like to see you try Claudia I maybe be what some would say a nerd girl but I think I'd be a good match for you in a poker game."

"Ok your on Myka lets go you me a game of five card draw then well see who's the best poker player."

High fiving each other they smile and laugh as the walk, "Later this afternoon though Myka I want to see if I can try to decipher the paragraph riddle to try to free Pete from fins so he can have feet again."

"What's up?" Pete tires to say in his usual upbeat way when he says score but he finds he has no voice.

"Pete what did you do how do you have legs again?" Myka asks in a nagging tone of voice.

"What?" he tires to say but can't.

"How are we going to communicate with him Claudia?"

"He said what Myka I can read lips Pete had taught me how and I studied it a bit to Myka."

"Ask again Myka." Claudia says, "I'll translate what he is saying."

"Pete what did you do and how do you have legs again?" Myka asks sounding a little gruff with him.

"He said what are you my mother nag, nag, and nag."

Looking at Pete with an annoyed look she jabs him in the arm, "Ok sorry I had someone come to me to help me."

"He says that someone came to him offering to help him."

"Who Pete?"

"A beautiful lady she had long dark hair almost the color of the sea it self she was elegant. Walked like she was so regal and elegant but yet humble at the same time and a figure wow she was beautiful. He says to Myka." As Claudia translates what he is saying.

"Can you describe her better at all Pete?"

"He says, I don't know I didn't really get a close look at her face she was hidden by shadows and in the night her dark sea hair glistened in the moonlight. Oh she had a figure that just was stunning so beautiful wow!" 

"Claudia."

"Hey Myka don't get annoyed with me your annoyed at Pete not me so go punch him in the arm."

"You know your right." Myka says punching Pete in the arm.

"Ouch hey what was that for?"

"He said a…."

"I got that one at least. Pete how could do you do this ah Pete this magic. Pete Ahhh!" Myka says in frustration.

"Ok wait this is kind of mirroring a story here let me see something here." Claudia says as she looks through the old books on the table.

"What are you looking for Claudia?" Myka asks in a more relaxed tone of voice.

"I think I have an idea this is all mirroring a story and old one that has been told many times over by several storytellers. I think yes oh here it is yes this is it." Claudia says with a grin.

Pulling out an old tattered book Claudia thumbs through it, "Yes here it is oh this makes sense. Yes this is it Myka."

"What is Claudia?"

"This Myka it was mirroring a story and this is the story this is the story this is all mirroring. The Little Mermaid in a way but not in the same way as the story but this makes perfect sense Myka. He like the character was approached by a sea witch or a sorceress whichever you want to call it and offered to help him get his legs back. But wasn't done for free but for a price which was his voice and there is more Myka in the story each step she took was like she was walking on sharp knives though she wasn't actually cut on her feet still it was extremely painful."


End file.
